degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4711739-20150410002256
So Big Brother Canada 3 is stressing me out foreal. Now the side of the house that I dislike has power and this week is gonna be madness omg. Now that I've seen these people for 3 weeks, I feel like I know them pretty well, so I'm gonna rank them. Sarah- she is an absolute treasure to have in the game since she's so free-spiritied, open-minded, and a total feminist. The Fembots/The Purple Cobra alliances are LIFFEEEE and she started them both so. She is definitely my favorite. Kevin- He is such a fucking cutiepie. Although he does things sometimes that urk me like when he made out with Pilar in front of Johnny and tends to make Johnny feel underappreciated at times, this guy's game is amazing and he's such a nice guy with an open mind and not an idiot like most of the guys in the house. Brittnee- QUEEN FUCKING B. That's all I have to say. Zach- I really thought I was gonna hate him at first since he seemed like a stereotypical idiot jock, but he's such a sweet guy and a monster in gameplay and challenges. He reminds me a lot of Shane from BB14. So I hope he lasts as long as Shane did because he is adorable. Jordan- He is seriously going to take over the entire game during the jury stage of it. I really really like him and probably will like him even more when he starts making moves for himself and having some actual power rather than just letting everyone else play dirty. Ashleigh- She is so innocent and adorable and i'm kinda afraid that Zach is gonna corrupt her since they've gotten super intimate lately. Even though she hasn't made any big moves for herself, she seems like she will when she's in the position. Being in the power alliance hasn't made ehr get a huge ego or get cocky or anything like that and she's just a super sweet girl that I hope can carry herself in the game and not ride Zach's pants through it. Johnny- He annoyed the shit out of me at the beginning since BB painted him as the annoying token gay who was chasing after a straight guy he could never have, but now that he has some substance and we know that he orchestrated Brittnee's entire play as HOH, i'm excited to see him take on the game now. Kinda worried for him this week with Bruno being in power though. Willow- She's gotten absolutely no screentime at all, which is sad because she's absolutely hilarious in the live feeds and totally doesn't give a fuck about anything. I hope she doesn't ride her alliance to the end since she'd definitely be the first out. I definitely want to see more Willow! Pilar- The most irrelevant contestant along with Godfrey. But I think she's sweet and funny. Just wish she wasn't a floater. Godfrey- Now we're at the people I don't like. He has absolutely no idea how to play this game at all. He literally sees the other guys acting like idiots and then goes "i'm gonna be an idiot too!" Yeah, you're annoying. Bobby- He thinks that no one is onto him and his lies and games and that he's smarter than everyone, but it's so obvious how fake he is. He annoys me so much, but I'm actually glad he stayed this week since he's gonna be the Chop Shop's demise. Bruno- Ew. I'm so upset he's HOH this week, he is so annoying and misogynistic. You're not supposed to give 40 shout-outs every time you go to give a vote, asshole. And since one of the first 5 people evicted are coming back in, I'll just do them as well. Naeha- MY FUCKIGN QUEEEN SHE BETTER COME BACK IN BECAUSE HER INSTANT EVICTION WAS SO NOT FAIR. OH MY GOD I'LL BE SO UPSET IF ANYONE COMES BACK IN BUT HER. Sindy- It sucks that all the strong girls leave in the beginning since the men feel so threatened by them. She's annoying, but I'd still rather her come back then the cougar and the prick. Risha- A cougar is better than a prick. But seriously, no one wants to see your boobs please put them away, they're not a strategy. Graig- PLEASE NEVER RETURN YOU PIECE OF TRASH.